Drama CD: Animate/GR Vol. 2
GRANDE ROAD's Animate Version Vol. 2 was obtained when Yowamushi Pedal GRANDE ROAD DVD/Blu-ray volumes 5-8 were purchased from Animate. It contains 11 short, separate tracks depicting a single, connected story. Calling! MAKISHIMA: TV Anime Yowamushi Pedal GRANDE ROAD. TOUDOU: Animate Version's Drama CD, "Calling!!" �� �� �� �� MAKISHIMA: Achoo! and coughs Agh... Damn it, why am I sick when it's so hot outside? Is it a summer cold? phone rings. MAKISHIMA: Huh, my phone? ...Oh, it's him. Hmph! turns his phone off and puts it down with a sigh. phone rings. MAKISHIMA: Geh?! ...Tch! Click MAKISHIMA: Ahh, what is it? TOUDOU: exasperated You finally picked up! Maki-chan, it's me! Are you well? Are you still in good health today? I highly doubt that this is the case, but you haven't accidentally caught yourself a cold, have you? MAKISHIMA: T - There's no way I have a cold! There's a heat wave out there! TOUDOU: No! No, you mustn't think like that, Maki-chan! Letting your guard down could cost you! If you turn the air conditioning on at full blast and eat ice pops and sleep without a blanket just because it's summer, you can easily catch cold even in summertime! MAKISHIMA: Are you watching me?! TOUDOU: Oh? Apparently this all sounds very familiar to you. MAKISHIMA: Er... TOUDOU: Don't I say it all the time? Dry your hair well when you exit the bath. Keep yourself warm and dry when you sleep. Turn off the air conditioning. MAKISHIMA: And as I'm always telling you, are you my mother?! TOUDOU: An athlete must never slack off at maintaining his physical condition! If something as trivial as that prevents you from giving your all in an official race, then I couldn't cry even if I wanted to! MAKISHIMA: thinking It's no good... I can't tell this guy that I've got a cold, even if I had to rip my mouth off!'' '' MAKISHIMA: Kuha! Sorry to disappoint you then, but my condition is at its best. You've got nothing to worry a - a - Achoo! TOUDOU: Maki-chan? MAKISHIMA: thinking Oh crap! Click �� �� �� �� phone rings. TOUDOU: Helloooo, Maki-chaaaan! MAKISHIMA: You again...? TOUDOU: Hm. I highly doubt that this is the case, but I was worried that you might have caught a cold. That's why I'm calling. MAKISHIMA: Guh! ...Ahaaa, there's no way that I have a cold. TOUDOU: Really? If you say so... I thought I heard you sneeze when I called the other day. MAKISHIMA: thinking This is bad... If this guy finds out that I'm sick, who knows what he'll tell me? I have to hide this from him somehow. MAKISHIMA: Aah, that wasn't me... That was the dog. TOUDOU: A dog? MAKISHIMA: Yeah, that's right. To tell you the truth, I'm taking care of a relative's dog right now. TOUDOU: Ah, I see! What's its name? MAKISHIMA: Eh? Name? TOUDOU: The dog's name. Isn't that obvious? MAKISHIMA: Uh, name...? Its name is... Loyal Dog Pachiko. TOUDOU: Pachiko...? Now there's a name that lacks a frightful amount of aesthetic. MAKISHIMA: Is there something wrong with my naming sense?! TOUDOU: Your...? Was it you who named it, Maki-chan?! MAKISHIMA: Uh, no! Uh... It's just, you know - Achoo! TOUDOU: Huh? ...Hey, are you okay? Maki-chan? MAKISHIMA: T - That wasn't me! It was the dog agai - Achoo! TOUDOU: Dogs don't sound like that! You can't hide it from me anymore, Maki-chan! MAKISHIMA: thinking Tch, he found me out! TOUDOU: What a pity... You're allergic to dogs?! MAKISHIMA: NO! Click �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: Hmm... There's definitely something wrong. That Maki-chan is hiding something from me... If that's the case, I'll have to drag it out of him no matter what it takes! dials Makishima's number. Click TOUDOU: Hello, Maki-chan?! MAKISHIMA: I'm currently unavailable to take your call. Please leave a message after the beep. TOUDOU: Oh, it went to voicemail... The amount of time available to leave a message is unexpectedly short. If I don't do this properly, the message could cut off right while I'm talking and that would be very embarrassing. I need to be succinct but state my business fully. It requires a lot of aesthetic... I need to say it straight to the point. Straight to the point! clears his throat and takes a deep breath. Silence TOUDOU: ...Hmm? takes another deep breath. Silence TOUDOU: ...Hmm? Huh...? Wha - When is the beep going to come?! Beep already! MAKISHIMA: thinking Does this guy really not realize that I'm only pretending...? �� �� �� �� sighs. TOUDOU: There's nothing else to it. I'll just have to try calling him again. dials Makishima's number. Click TOUDOU: Ah! Hello, Maki-chan?! MAKISHIMA: The number you have dialed is not in service. Please confirm that you have entered the number correctly and try again. Silence TOUDOU: ......WHAAAAAAAAT?! TOUDOU: thinking Maki-chan changed his phone number without telling me?! He wouldn't! No, that would never happen!!! It's unthinkable!!! We're eternal rivals who were brought together by the mountains! As climbers who share a friendly rivalry and climb up to the peak no matter how steep the road gets, we had a relationship that mastered the very peak, didn't we?! TOUDOU: That's horrible of you...! Why would you do that...?! What happened to you, Maki-chan?! Maki-chan, Maki-chan, '''Maki-chan, MAKI-CHAAAAAAN!!!' '''MAKISHIMA:' Aaagh, don't yell in such a loud voice! You're too noisy! TOUDOU: ...Maki... chan...? ...You tricked me! And not only once, but twice!! MAKISHIMA: ...The fact that I got away with it once in the first place is already unbelievable enough... �� �� �� �� MAKISHIMA: Achoo! Aaagh... Crap... This cold is seriously getting worse... sniffles. MAKISHIMA: One, two, three, four... Five blankets should be enough. I guess I should wear socks and gloves too. Rustling MAKISHIMA: Ginger tea, white radish sugar, and an orange that's been burnt black... I've tried everything that could possibly work. All that's left is to wear this roasted onion around my neck... Urk! What a strong smell...! I have to sleep while wearing this?! Well, if that's what it takes to cure my cold, then I'll deal with it. drinks from a glass. MAKISHIMA: I've filled up on liquids with sports drinks... The bed is ready, blankets are ready. With this much warmth and lots of sleep, I'm sure this cold will go away overnight. Yawn MAKISHIMA: Good night... phone rings. MAKISHIMA: ...Hn? phone continues to ring. growls. Click MAKISHIMA: TOUDOU!!! TOUDOU: Wait! Don't say another word! You have a cold, don't you, Maki-chan...? I'm sorry that I didn't realize it earlier. But you don't have to worry anymore! I've looked up a lot of stuff that's said to work well for colds! Listen closely. First, the most typical cure is white radish sugar. If you cut a white radish into small cubes and pour them into starch syrup, the white radish releases fluid that makes a syrup. Drinking this is good for your throat. You can also use honey instead of starch syrup. Honey itself has high nutritional value, so use honey if you have honey. grumbles. TOUDOU: Burning an unpeeled orange until its skin is black and then eating it is also good. In other words, you need Vitamin C for colds. That's some knowledge from our ancestors that we shouldn't make light of! Ah, one more thing! Apparently roasting an onion and wearing it around your neck also helps! It has a horrible smell, but the smell is effective at clearing your sinuses, so you'll have to deal with it. grumbles grow louder. TOUDOU: And also, wear as many clothes as possible! If your hands and feet are exposed, use gloves and socks. As I always keep telling you, you need to keep your body warm and covered. Also, drink plenty of fluids and sleep plenty, and you'll be good to go! MAKISHIMA: irritatedly Yeah, I know that... All I have to do now is sleep... TOUDOU: If you sleep deeply for one night, you'll be cured of your cold in no time! My battle with you at the Inter High... Oi. Are you listening, Maki-chan? Maki-chaaan? MAKISHIMA: DON'T CALL ME AGAIN! Click �� �� �� �� wakes up. MAKISHIMA: I've completely recovered! checks his phone. MAKISHIMA: It's been a week since then, and there haven't been any phone calls from Toudou... MAKISHIMA: thinking My mind was in a haze because of fever, but it was a bit unreasonable losing my temper that time... My cold's all gone now, so I guess I should call him to say that I'm feeling better. MAKISHIMA: No, no, that's exactly what he wants. I bet he's waiting for me to apologize anyway... I don't even think he'd feel down over something like that. Maybe... Toudou got a cold too? The two of us, getting a cold at the same time, are you kidding me?! I know! Maybe he got injured or got into an accident... Aaagh! What are you thinking, Yusuke?! It's bad luck to think like that! Besides... in his case, if he went to the hospital because of a cold or an injury... TOUDOU: Makishima's imagination Ah, the angels in white doctors' uniforms are all watching me. I can feel their heated gazes on me as they cry tears for my discharge from this hospital. There's just no helping it then... My body's completely recovered, but I'll stay here a bit longer. MAKISHIMA: ...That's possible - No, he wouldn't do that! After all, it's almost time for the Inter High and - phone rings. Click MAKISHIMA: I'm sorry for yelling at you last time! ...Eh? ...A - Ah, Onoda, it's you... No, nothing! It's nothing! Forget what I said! Click �� �� �� �� sighs. MAKISHIMA: Just keeping things like this sucks, so... I should at least apologize. opens his phone, then quickly throws it away. MAKISHIMA: I can't! What exactly am I supposed to say at a time like this, anyway?! MAKISHIMA: thinking It was always him calling me, so now that it's me trying to call him, I have no idea what to say! clears his throat. MAKISHIMA: ...Hey, Toudou? I didn't mean to yell at you the other day. Besides, it was your fault anyway, because you kept getting in my wa - MAKISHIMA: thinking Wait, wait, wait! I can't tell if this is an apology or if I'm trying to pick a fight with him! clears his throat. MAKISHIMA: Toudou. About the other day, er, it was my fault. Let me make it up to you somehow - MAKISHIMA: thinking Wait! This sounds like a boyfriend apologizing to his girlfriend! MAKISHIMA: Toudou! Just go ahead and punch me!! MAKISHIMA: thinking ...No, no, no. If I said that, he'll say something like, "Do you have a fever, Maki-chan?!" and worry about me unnecessarily again. grumbles, then picks up his phone. MAKISHIMA: Whatever happens, happens! Ringing Stops MAKISHIMA: ...Why isn't he picking up...? �� �� �� �� rides his bike. MAKISHIMA: thinking Climbing today seems a bit more difficult than usual... My pedals feel unusually heavy... When I think about it, there are tons of people out there who are more amazing than I am at road racing. But on the mountains... On the mountains, the only person who could put up a fight against me... was him. stops. MAKISHIMA: thinking I hate to admit it, but as a climber, he's my best rival. His title as God of the Mountains isn't just for show. That's why I was looking forward to being able to settle the score with Toudou for so long... But we had to get awkward over something this silly... MAKISHIMA: ...There's no helping it, right? I'm not good at saying kind words to others or keeping up interesting conversations! I can only communicate through cycling! ...Ah. That's it. I don't have to talk to him over the phone, I can just talk with him through my riding. MAKISHIMA: thinking No matter how awkward it gets between us... Or even if he refuses to listen to a single word I say... If it's on the road, we'll be the same as always. As long as we both climb mountains, nothing changes. Kuha! Why didn't you realize something as simple as this earlier, Makishima Yusuke?! phone rings. MAKISHIMA: ...Huh? My phone? ...Who is this? I've never seen this number before. Maybe it's a prank call? Or scam? ...Well, whatever. Click MAKISHIMA: Hello? TOUDOU: MAAAAAAKI-CHAAAAAAAAAN! MAKISHIMA: Wha-?! .....TOUDOU?! �� �� �� �� TOUDOU: Listen to the tragedy that befell me a week ago! TOUDOU: I was in the middle of doing laundry when my phone fell right into the water with a plop! I got a substitute phone, but all of my contacts are in my other phone, right? Even if I wanted to call you, I didn't know your phone number! So I was able to call you now because my phone's finally fixed! MAKISHIMA: Um... Then why is your phone number different from your usual...? TOUDOU: That's because I checked your phone number on my old fixed phone and used my new phone to call you, of course! MAKISHIMA: If you fixed your old phone, you could have called me on that one! TOUDOU: Wahahaha! Don't worry! I have your number compleeetely memorized now, Maki-chan! So now, I can call you anytime, even if my phone breaks! MAKISHIMA: So that's what happened... Goddamn it... mumbling Do you have any idea how much I...? TOUDOU: Oh, by the way, is your cold gone? You didn't sound very happy when you picked up... Don't tell me, are you still sick?! Click TOUDOU: ...Oi, Maki-chan? Maki-chan?! �� �� �� �� phone rings. MAKISHIMA: Hello? TOUDOU: It's been a while, Maki-chan. MAKISHIMA: It's quite early in the morning for you to call. TOUDOU: Wahaha! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But onto the more important stuff; are you in peak condition? MAKISHIMA: Heh. Perfect. I'm feeling better than ever. What about you? TOUDOU: Heh, as if I even have to say it. I'm in my best condition, and I'm feeling the best. I'm looking forward to this, Maki-chan. MAKISHIMA: Yeah. Me too, Jinpachi. It sure is heating up... More than it ever has before. TOUDOU: Yeah. These three days are gonna heat up like nothing we've seen before. Well, see you later then. At Enoshima. MAKISHIMA: Kuha! Click Category:Translated Media